Foxy Trouble
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: What would have happened had naruto died in the Valley of the End? my own twist to it... featuring a very well known character..
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy trouble…**

An idea i wanted to try out at least once.. what if Naruto died at the valley of the end? Would Kyuubi have taken over his body? Or would it have died? Well let's see what will happen, shall we?

* * *

Naruto's POV

He could feel the life seeping out of him, his wounds being lethal and hurting him less and less, a sign that death was approaching rapidly. He could look up to see his once best friends eyes look at him with malice within them and greed. "Finally I shall be able to kill my brother, Naruto. You have given me the gift of these eyes, and I shall thank you for that…"

* * *

Sasuke looked at his once friend as he was impaled by his own hands. His eyes stung, a sign that his Sharingan was evolving beyond the power that was currently within them. The Mangekyou Sharingan would activate soon. _Finally Aniki… I can kill you!_ He looked at his foe, his almost brother and he sneered; "These eyes were your gift to me. You had indeed become my closest friend… Naruto."

* * *

Kyuubi

He was vaguely aware of something happening to his host and he could feel a slight slip in the seal. He looked on as he could sense that there were life threatening injuries on his carrier's body, but couldn't do anything due to a foreign object lodged within the body which prevented healing. He didn't want to die yet so he began to channel chakra through the body, but to no avail. The heart had been pierced and halfway eradicated, damage that was impossible to heal…

He felt how the fox struggled in the cage, knowing that this would be the end of both him and the fox. "I never wanted to hurt you Sasuke… " those were his last words as he descended within the state of the unliving, those who don't have any life force left to sustain themselves and have died… and lie there, their eyes glassy…

* * *

Sasuke let the dead body drop onto the water, where it sank easily. He turned around, the wounds still slowing him down quite a bit and he mumbled something: "you gave me this gift, and a fair fight, Naruto… let this be your honour…" he grabbed the dead body's head and removed the forehead protector from it, then bound it on his arm, a testament to his first and only friend. With that he gathered some chakra and the body sank beneath the waves once again, the still living fighter off to the Serpent Sannin to receive training…

* * *

Kyuubi again...

The first thing he felt was pain, a horrible pain as he felt all his senses blare and scream that he was in terrible agony as he felt his power being thrown into a void, making him loose all of it within a matter of minutes, his wonderful, chaotic and brutal chakra. He made it enclose upon himself and he felt the gate doors slam open, a sign that the host had died. With a terrible infusion of will and chakra, he began to fill the void which the human soul had left and he felt himself separating from the human shell which was Uzumaki Naruto and be thrown into a different body.

He gasped for air the moment he got out of the body in which he had been locked away for 13 years and he felt water enter his mouth and lungs. He knew he should get to the surface and wonder why his tails didn't work, their ability to control the elements being useful in this case to make sure that there wouldn't be any water in the vicinity.

He could sense a huge surge of chakra in the vicinity and knew that the boy's fellow shinobi had come. He knew that he was probably human, due to the fact that he couldn't even sense his extra appendages anymore… he could swim in the water, breath being a bit of trouble, but could be ignored… drowning really isn't much trouble if you use chakra to burn the water when it gets in the lungs to get the air within to breathe…

* * *

Kakashi looked as he could see the bright orange which his student used to wear within t eh water and feared the worst. With a splash he let himself sink into the water to fish out his student and what he saw made him cr. There was a huge gaping wound in the chest, from which blood could be seen still dripping, even though the body had lain within the water for ten minutes. He looked at the once happy face which had made so many attempts at being noticed that it was no longer a good sight to see. To think that his student betrayed him for the power that the snake offered…

"You will be honoured, Naruto… I promise…" he looked at the accompanying team of medicnin and said; "He's dead… I'll bring him back." The answer was short and they disappeared, going to help the surviving shinobi from the battle. When he was alone, or so he thought he was, he sank to his knees, holding Naruto's body and sobbing quite loudly. "I failed you Naruto-kun… if only I was a better sensei… then I could have taught you what you needed to know to battle anyone… I am so sorry…"

* * *

Zetsu was sitting within his hiding place within the ground, going unnoticed by all while he could get a good look on the body of the Kyuubi's carrier, which was dead for the world to see. _This isn't good. I need to inform the others that the Kyuubi is dead, as is the carrier. _He reached for a medallion around his neck and dripped some of his oddly greenish blood on it, making it glow in the darkness of the hole he had made and he whispered the words: "Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is dead… no further effort should be made to retrieve the body…"

He looked at the sobbing S ranked Jounin and sighed, another Jinchiuuriki dead, and all their plans were being ruined: "If only you weren't so damn stubborn in obtaining those Biju, Leader-san… then my days would have been quieter…"

He could see that the huge chakra signature had stopped moving and was now hugging something dead, his carrier, he presumed. The human emotion of sadness hadn't really surfaced within his mind yet, still clinging to the basic instincts to survive.

Kakashi took a good hold of the body, then began to make his way back to Konoha, tears still falling from his eyes and onto him mask, which was getting wetter by the moment he held Naruto's body, the tears keeping on coming and coming.

* * *

"KONOHA!" he mentally screamed as he felt the anger resurface within him, locked for thirteen years while being sealed within the damn child. The anger really hadn't effected him in those thirteen years but now he remembered it all with a startling clarity… how those shinobi had killed his mate and how they had made his Kits suffer their torture… how they had mocked him by writing that they had done it for some fun and that their Yondaime would kill me like the monster I was…

A clawed hand grabbed the shore and the body heaved itself on shore. Kyuubi didn't know it yet but his looks were changed. He didn't look anything like his carrier, having blonde hair with red streaks through it, hands with long claws on them, the whisker marks being even more pronounced on his face… and of course the red eyes, which looked even more ominous on him. _There… there is one of those traitorous Shinobi!_

* * *

With a jump he cleared the distance towards where he could feel a faint chakra signature and his claw dug into the ground, grabbing the cloak of the Akatsuki spy, Zetsu. With a pull the man was lifted through the ground and Kyuubi's fangs sank deeply into the man's jugular, having surprised the man enough to kill him with one hit.

"oh shi—" that was all what he could think when something heavy landed in front of his hiding place and something burst through the ground to grab him by his cloak and then lifted him through the ground, baring fangs and then letting them sink into the black coloured part of his face, aiming for the jugular in an animalistic way, resembling a great predator.

Then a bite and then there was peaceful oblivion for the man as the throat was ripped out, with the spinal column being shattered, rendering the man instantly dead through the neck being crushed as well as ripped apart…

* * *

Kyuubi tasted the human meat once again, and he couldn't think of anything which tasted better then this. The rich coppery taste was something which he didn't have enough of when he had still been in his kitsune form, taking lives with only the biggest and maddest jutsu that he could use. He was a special breed, one of the nine Biju, and his power was almost godlike, to the point where everybody feared to even speak his name… then those mortals came and tripped his family apart, leaving him a widower…

He felt odd, like he was intoxicated by something… like he liked the blood more then anything.. there was a weird thing in his mouth too, something meaty… with a push he squashed those thought, them clearly being a remnant of the thoughts of his previous carrier.

"**I LIVE ONCE AGAIN!"** a loud bellow came from him, his mind and body finally becoming the original once again, dispelling the oddness he felt only moments before. He grinned and brought a clawed hand to his face, tracing the scars on his face with a delicate long nail.

He grabbed the cloak of the offending human and wound it tightly around his neck, wrapping it around his entire form… he liked it due tot eh nice pattern, and that it consisted of something that would keep his body warm even in the heaviest of storms. Then he felt a surge of human chakra within his body and he felt how the chakra of the Yondaime began to fuel the seal to absorb him and grant him eternal rest, something which he didn't want. "**Not this time!" **He grabbed the skin where the seal was and threw in a GIGANTIC amount of his own chakra to counteract the seal, holding it in place and dispelling the human chakra keeping it in place.

Demonic chakra was now flowing through him as a massive shockwave came from his body, eradicating everything within a few hundred meters, throwing dust into the air. The place on where Kyuubi was standing crumbled and he fell into the river, too weak to be able to move. The transformation was starting and not even Kami-sama could prevent it…

* * *

Something I tried out… and would like to see reactions for… it was done within an hour and 20 minutes and I am very sleepy at the moment so I hope that this is received well… By the way... you can guess where he'll be floating towards... it has a bridge...

Please Review!


	2. Youkai Shinobi

**Foxy Trouble**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

**

* * *

Youkai Shinobi

* * *

**

The first thing he noticed was that he was laying ashore on something which felt like sand. He opened his eyes with a groan, knowing that it would be hard to make sure where he was since he had lost consciousness during the transformation. He could find the swirling chakra within him, making him feel content at the feeling of it within him. He looked as the grains of sand came into view, his vision still a bit blurry after the transformation., he knew that he must look a lot more like the foolish human who had imprisoned him within the cage that had been the child, ironically the man's own son.

He got up with a shaking hand placed on the sand, still feeling a bit weak from the transformation. He knew he didn't regrow all his tails since he could only feel two at the time, a sign that his power was slowly being restored. He would be able to access all his power within the time it took for a normal human to age until they were 50, and that suited him just fine, having no real idea as how to proceed. The burning hatred for Konoha would be lasting though, the loss of his mate still not being lost on him., he could smell the scent of a female in the area dn he felt his gaze shooting towardws the female, of the humankind and he looked at her with his red eyes probably scaring her as she let a small startled gasp, apparently having been on a walk of some kind. A faint memory came to his mind as a name was supplied to his mouth and he spoke, his voice noticeably deeper then Uzumaki naruto's would have been: "Tsunami?"

* * *

The woman looked at him and a flash of recognition flashed in her eyes and she said; "Naruto-kun? Is that you? Where is Kakashi-san and the rest of your team?" he gave a mirthless laugh and said; "Uzumaki Naruto is dead, onna. I am the only living remnant of him walking this earth, being as cursed as to have been sealed within him by the foo9lish Yondaime Hokage of Konoha… My name is Kyuubi, the Kitsune."

A tail lifted some hair out of his face and he gave her a grin, revealing sharp fangs within his mouth. "But I don't hurt women…" she looked very relieved after hearing that, having a look of pure panic as she now knew that the Kyuubi no kitsune in mortal form was in front of her and not the cute kid who had protected her father a few months ago.

"Would you know anything about Naruto-kun's fate, Kyuubi-sama?" she asked and he got up to his feet, his clothes still being nonexistent after being torn from Naruto's substance, all he was wearing was just the Akatsuki cloak. "He got impaled by Uchiha-kun… The right bastard will have something coming to him when I meet him next… I'll rip him apart for threatening my life like that…" a palpable aura of dread and terror began to emanate as Kyuubi's thoughts took a turn for the worst and a dreadful vision of him snapping the neck of the Uchiha prodigy while the child was begging for mercy when he assumed his great form. It would be a bloodbath, his fur beginning to turn red with the blood of the mortals once again.

The wave of killing intent washed over the area, the Youkai emitting much more then the normal human ever could, birds falling out of the sky due to heart failure at such killing intent, and dropping all around Tsunami and Kyuubi. A duck fell on his head, distracting him from sending out the massive killing intent, making it die down immediately.

She held her chest and the horrible visions were washed away as she had envisioned herself being killed in a gruesome way by huge maws of teeth descending upon her, a vision which could very well be a reality if the beast took its true form once again. "W-w-would y-y-y-you l-l-like t-t-to-c-come w-w-w-with me?" she asked with her voice shaking with fear at the massive beast within mortal form's presence, now that its killing intent had only partially been released.

He looked at the woman and his eyes roamed over her body, taking note of her assets, before dispelling those ideas. "I was once a married man, Tsunami-san… But for one night I should be fine in your bed… My wife would have liked that… to let me have pleasure of the flesh even after she was gone." The woman reddened to a degree which she was nearly a tomato in colour. "Kyuubi-sama! Not in that way!" he gave her a roguish grin and said; "I knew that would make sure you lost your fear of me, Tsunami-san… Well then… lead the way…" he gave her an appraising sign and she beckoned him over, intending to let him walk with her.

Kyuubi was there next to her within a flash, something he picked up from the human that had defeated him. He looked at her and saw that he towered over her small form, being much taller then the average humanoid due to his demonic heritage, which had bled over in this body. He sighed, something that was sounding slightly odd to anyone who would hear it, but the sigh did have a reason for it, being that he was bored, but wanting to know how these humans which his carrier had once known had thrived after his carrier had left them to their business. He had gathered the birds with his tails, dropping them into a spacial disruption that he could create with a mere swing of his tail, to summon the disruption and one to drop the required item from it.

They arrived at a house, which was large and making him feel slightly out of place, dressed only in the cloak which shielded his naked body from the world to see, the cloak fastened and only his bare feet, which apparently seemed to be in need of some nails being cut according to Tsunami since the nails were far too long according to normal. They had entered the city in which she lived, being greeted by people that he didn't know who complimented Tsunami on choosing such a fine man to be her boyfriend/lover.

She had blushed and waved it all away, saying that Uzumaki Naruto had returned, something which led the people to shake his hands congratulating him on fixing their economy. Kyuubi just looked at the people, an indifferent expression on his face. He gave the woman a nod and she said that they would be continuing towards her home to get him to meet with her father once again.

* * *

She opened the door, allowing him entrance into the house. He looked around until he saw a slightly thinner Tazuna sitting at a desk, drawing up some sort of contract or the like. He looked at the man and coughed, making the man look up and he saw a look of recognition come onto the old man's face and he rushed forwards from the desk to envelop him with a hug, making Kyuubi slightly uncomfortable and he spoke, his voice most noticeable when the man was close. "I am not Uzumaki Naruto, nor is he still alive… but I do bear a striking resemblance to him, because we lived together for a great deal of his life…" The man looked at him, then shook his head in denial. "There is no way that I can ever forget a face. You are Naruto-kun even though you look older. You act like him, stand in the same way like he did 7 months ago… so you are Naruto." The man looked at his daughter for confirmation, after he had noticed her come in after Kyuubi. She shook her head and said; "Meet Kyuubi no Kitsune-sama, tousan."

The man's eyes widened as he realised that either both Kyuubi and Naruto were related, or that Naruto was simply Kyuubi using another name. "What can we do for you, almighty Kyuubi-sama." One thing the bridge builder turned merchant king had learned that one should show respect to those a lot more powerful and to him, Kyuubi was almost a god standing before him, having known the stories of the rampage of the Demon.

Kyuubi grinned and said; "Some clothes to wear would be nice… even being a Demon locked within a mortal shell, one tends to get cold without wearing anything under the cloak." He grinned and Tazune told Tsunami to go fetch Kyuubi-sama some clothes, something which she obliged to.

They both sat opposite of the other, looking towards each other. "Why have you visited my house, Kyuubi-sama?" Kyuubi was dressed in clothes that had been left behind by Kakashi, who had forgotten to pack one set of his clothes which had been in the wash the day that they had left and thus had been left behind. The face mask was also there, as it seemed that he had multiple on at all times, something which made it curious to see how many he wore without showing that he wore more then one.

"Well I just washed ashore after Naruto had a battle with the Uchiha on his team, a particularly annoying brat he called Sasuke. I mean no ill intent towards you all, merely do I require some time to regain my powers to wreak havoc once again… this time I shall avenge my mate!" he released some subtle killing intent, so subtle that he didn't even know he had sent it out until he saw Tazuna flinch and he remembered the look on Tsunami's face when he had simply let the cloak slip off his body, after the clothes had been handed to him. After all, foxes don't know shame since they never wear and Tsunami blushed a nice red colour once again as she checked out those gorgeous muscles as well as several other things, including the private parts before they were covered with the fabric referred to as underwear.

"Well, since you talked about Naruto and the battle of him with the broody fellow, could you tell me where he is?" Kyuubi looked at the man and said: "Dead, like I said he was. We separated, my will to live being stronger then the seal keeping us locked up. The Yondaime bound me to him… now he's dead and I live… all I ask is for a place to rest and to regain my powers… in exchange I shall protect this country with the full extent of my power. I will take any mission, be it to kill and maim or to destroy an enemy encampment, it shall be done…" he grinned in a rather foxy way, knowing that the man probably would agree to it since the country didn't have a shinobi village of its own.

* * *

Tazuna looked up to the living embodiment of Kyuubi and a smile came to his face. "Of course you are welcome to stay. Even though you and Naruto might not have been on friendly terms, at least you looked out for him. " Kyuubi nodded and said: "I healed him whenever he suffered some wounds. And I lent him my power to make sure that his foes were defeated… but alas it was not to be… he was killed by his own best friend just for some power…" Kyuubi felt some emotion well up within his heart and a lone tear slid down his face as he thought about the fate of his carrier, and the way which it had been handled and probably will cause problems if the hot piece of ass that the mortals called the Hokage wanted to bury the soulless body…

"You are welcome to stay here while you recover your powers…" Kyuubi looked up and Tazuna got a piece of paper from his pocket and said; "Would you do something about this group of bandits? They are camped not far from here and you should be able to dispose of them before dinner..."Kyuubi nodded and a flick of his tail summoned the dead birds, and eh said: "I brought some food too… seems like we'll all be eating duck for a while…"

The next few hours were fille4d with countless bloodshed as LKyuubi viciously tore his way through the bandits, ending back at the house covered in blood and other questionable things…

The next day, the legend about the Youkai Shinobi would be born…

* * *

A new chapter… I am sleepy now, so I'm heading to bed… done this one within a day too… tomorrow I got 2 tests…

Please review if you liked it…


	3. Meeting of Fire and Fox

**Foxy Trouble**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. No further comments…

**

* * *

Meeting of Fire and Fox

* * *

**

Kyuubi looked at the water with his blood red eyes, willing it to move like he wanted it to. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that he would need to have some small bit of reservation when using his powers, but at the moment, he found that he did not care. Tsunami was a nice woman, and she always seemed to be happy to see him, even though he was living in her house, with Tazuna giving him some tips on interaction with humans. It had been quite sad to lose Naruto, he understood that, but then again, he was free once again, free to do whatever the fuck he wanted to do, maybe have some wild orgy with some of the ladies that came around to talk to Tsunami that didn't look half bad. Actually, he did have some small ideas in his mind about a possible way that he could seduce the women, but then he would be doing something that would be illegal, and he knew that shinobi could come after him, not that they weren't, since he had been working as the protector of wave country for some time, using Kakashi's clothing to look like a shinobi out to guard the lands.

Kakashi ran through the foliage, Sakura following, as well as Hinata, Kiba and Shino, Kurenai being the last one to follow him., being without the two other team members had made Team 7 and Team 8 become teamed up for this mission. There was nothing to be done about it, since Naruto and Sasuke had met each other in the Valley of the end, Naruto dying there, making a mark on the valley as demonic Chakra had obliterated nearly everything in the valley, no life growing there anymore, and wouldn't for a very long time.

They had heard the rumours about the mysterious shinobi that had made his home in the wave country and seemed to be its protector, and he knew that there would be some fight should they encounter this shinobi. There was a small cloud of dust swirling in the horizon, which seemed to be some sort of tornado, and Kakashi halted the teams with his hand. "This might be trouble. I'll go scout it out, and then call you if I need assistance."

Kyuubi could feel how his burning chakra seemed to calm down for a moment, the feeling of familiar chakra coming to his body and he turned to the direction where Kakashi was coming from. He grinned a foxy grin and then closed the Akatsuki cape around him tighter,moving to a lake that was located not far from the village where Tazuna and Tsunami lived. He waited on the water, before deciding that it would be prudent to wait until they would leave, and then engage them.

Kakashi spotted nothing amiss when he came to a tranquil lake, but nevertheless kept his guard on at all times, knowing that a mistake could spell death for him as he would be unable to guard himself against a possible attack if he was off guard. But still, there was no attack, so that either menat that there was no enemy., or the enemy was at least S-class. The latter would be the most possible explanation, but it seemed that nobody was there, since there was nothing to be discerned.

He motioned for the teams to come closer, and he still sensed nothing moving in the vicinity, thus indicating that there was nobody there. He nodded finally, knowing that he would be either walking to his doom or just handle the mission, having sensed no enemies anywhere.

He stood in front of the house, that looked better now that the economy of the Wave had gained new life and he knocked once, seeing Tsunami open it and immediately gain a blush on her face as she beheld him. "Oh, it is you, Kakashi-san."

Then she invited him in, shouting at her father that Kakashi-san and some Konoha Shinobi were there. Inari came to visit, and they asked about Naruto, but Kakashi did not reply to their question, and it took Sakura some difficulty to answer the question when it was directed to her, and she said that Naruto had died while on an S-class mission. Tsunami acted sad, and Inari let a few tears roll off his face. The door opened once again to admit Kyuubi, who looked like he had just returned from work or something, wearing a black jacket and he walked up to Tsunami, and in a gesture that she interpreted as something that would be called intimate, he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her in close and then kissed her on the mouth, his tongue going inside. "Ah, my little flood, I love you." He whispered in her ear, trying to look like he was a caring man.

The female shinobi in the room went aww, whilst Inari and tazuna looked at the couple and Kyuubi gave them a smile and said; "Otousan, how are you? Inari-kun, still not willing to call me dad?" he ruffled Inari's hair and then looked at the Konoha shinobi. "Ah, I take it you were the man that gave my little tsunami a bit of tension relief?" he looked at Kakashi, who shook his head. "Nothing of the sort happened…" Kyuubi shook his head then. "Oh well, I heard her talk about you, about how cute you were and such, and how you had fought for her, so…"

Kakashi shook his head, knowing that the man might have been thinking about a possible relationship between him and Tsunami. There weren't any odd things about the man. He looked to be muscled, and seemed to be very caring towards other people, and there seemed to be no tension between him and Tsunami that might indicate a strained relationship. "Is it alright that we spend the night?" he asked, knowing that it was nearly twelve o'clock. Tazuna looked at the clock, seeing how late it was, and Kyuubi looked at Inari and said; "Kid, its time for you to go to bed. If you want me to read a story to you, then wait a moment, while I go and kiss your mother a bit more, okay?"

Inari looked at Kyuubi with an exasperated look, just playing along. "I'm not some little kid! You don't have to read me a story!" he huffed and then went to his room and Kyuubi looked at Tsunami, a little smile playing along his lips. "interested in going to bed too, my little flood?"

Tsunami looked him in the eyes, seeing that they were a purplish colour and then sighed and said: "I'm never going to get you to stop calling me my little flood, am I right?" Kyuubi grinned and said: "Of course not." Then he turned to the Konoha bunch and said: "Don't mind us, but we'll be pretty loud… or at least Tsunami-chan will be loud… wear ear plugs."

"RYO!" Tsunami half shouted, her cheeks enflamed by the lewd comment, and seeing that most of the women in the room held blushes of their own, and the men seemed to be envious.

That night, Tsunami screamed something about it being too big and that it was never going to fit, and that he could come inside her and have another child with her happily being willing to be filled up. Needless to say, a very happy Kyuubi came down to greet the Konoha bunch, who looked at him and the male part looked at him with nearly sleepless eyes, looking half asleep whilst they were waking.

Tsunami nearly seemed to float downstairs, her eyes being a bit unfocused and her feet a bit wobbly. She smiled at Kyuubi and then fell in his lap, asleep to the world… causing Kyuubi to sweat drop. "I don't exactly know why she is asleep, but I guess that it was enough for her… we shouldn't have done that scene from Icha Icha Paradise volume nine, chapter seventeen…"

"The part in which the woman gets anal raped by the tentacle demon?" Kakashi piped up, his words causing all the women in the room to look at him with a very disgusted look, including Hinata.

The Konoha shinobi left after ten minutes of waiting for tsunami to wake up, saying that they would be getting some breakfast in the village and then be back to their village. They wished Ryo goodbye, Tazuna giving them the money for the mission, given to him by their daimyo.

Kyuubi waited for them on the tranquil lake, looking at the shinobi as they stood opposite of him, apparently surprised by the fact that he was a shinobi. "Pleased to meet you once again, Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi stepped forwards, looking at the man who had apparently married Tsunami or something like that. "Ryo, what do you want?"

Kyuubi grinned and dispelled the henge that kept his Akatsuki cloak hidden from view. "Revenge." And then he began to manipulate the elements to his will.

Massive columns of water shot from the lake as they formed a horrifying creature and then it shot at Kakashi, who jumped out of the way. Immediately, Kyuubi jumped away, since the rest of the shinobi were now attacking him. He gathered some of his power within a ball and then shot it at the water, creating a massive tornado of water, making no attack able to harm him.

"Stay back, this is something for us Jounin! He's too strong for you!" Kakashi shouted, drawing Kurenai's attention as the man apparently was engulfed within a tornado of water, unable to be reached by them.

Then, the tornado dispersed, and Kyuubi was visible once again.

What appeared, shocked both Kurenai as well as Kakashi…

* * *

In the next chapter, some things happen to one miss Kurenai that shan't be told of here, to preserve the balance between a thriller, and because I won't spoil the mood… let's just give one clue… Genjutsu will be used… by who? I'm not telling, but I will say that it is human…

**EDIT:** to the guy who spoke in a review about the LOTR thing... did you know i thought about writing the same thing when i was writing this? I've toyed with the idea a bit, and will probably post it sometime later... but rest assured, such an idea has surfaced within my mind... after all, i am the one who loves making the main lightsided characters turn to the dark side, by becoming all evil and stuff, like they should... after all, they will become villains! you might see it some time, maybe after i release a HP fic in which Harry will be the Blood God of legend... that will be fun...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
